


A New Years Wedding

by Azamatic



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cake, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd always wanted an extra special wedding, so they decided to have it on New Years eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Years Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So, i'd actually started to write this way back in march with the intention of posting it within the same month. But as i was cleaning my hard drive i saw that it was unfinished and shit myself! So i rushed to finish it just now and thought what a fic to post on new years eve!
> 
> As ever, please comment and let me know what you think (good or bad) and chuck us a kudos if you like it.
> 
> Happy New years everyone. I hope 2016 is good to everyone :)

Their wedding had been six months in the making, and the day was finally here.

The proposal came whilst Danny and Steve were on holiday in Japan. They had been together for a long time now, ever since Steve came across the fiery headed blonde who had a gun pointed at his head. He knew then, from that moment, that there was something about Danny, a certain air of rashness to him. Steve liked that.

There were walking through the Imperial gardens in Tokyo, a place that took Danny's breathe away with it's immense natural beauty. He quietly thought to himself as he gazed at the blossom trees, “Hawaii is beautiful, but this is on a whole new level”. He'd been transfixed on them for what seemed like hours that he totally forgot where Steve was, or what he'd been doing.

He was snapped out his his rather pleasant day dream by a hand gently gliding over his back and resting on top of his hand on the oak railing. “I take it you like what your seeing?”

“Well McGarrett, that would depend on who or what I'm looking at. On one hand I'm currently looking at an incredibly sexy seal who is just asking to be ravished right here and now, and on the other, I'm looking at one of the most beautiful sites I've ever seen. So interpret that in your own way.” Danny said, ending with a sly wink.

Steve took this as his cue to get down on one knee and pop the question. The both of them had started to well up and Steve fought back tears to tell Danny how much he means to him and how far they've come. Danny is just smiling all the way through Steve's speech that he quite frankly didn't care what he said now. He just wanted him to stop talking so he could say yes.

The first thing they did when they got back to the hotel room was to video call Chin and Kono. Now Chin and Kono were perfectly fine with Steve and Danny's relationship and they were the closest friends that they both had, so it was clear they would tell them first. As soon as they both flashed their engagement rings to the camera, Kono practically screamed the place down, which made Chin jump out of his skin. Danny and Steve kinda felt they needed the approval from Chin and Kono, not just as work partners, but also as close friends and what Steve likes to call, 'ohana'. It was pretty much plain sailing from there. Max was cool with it, and so was Steve's sister, she'd always liked Danny anyway. Steve's mom had the 'sit down' talk with them, but after a good chat, she was more than welcoming of having a son-in-law and gave them both her blessing.

The one person, or rather two people they were slightly worried about telling were Rachel and Grace. Rachel was surprisingly open and understanding about it, adding that if Steve was what made him truly happy, then she had no reason to stand in their way. After Rachel had told them both that Grace was in her room and that they were more than welcome to go up and speak to her, it gave them just enough time to think of how to word what they were going to say to her. As soon as they walked into her room, Grace threw herself into the arms of who she likes to call 'her Danno'.

They started by asking Grace if she knew what the word marriage means, to which she cleverly pointed out that that is what her mom and Stan were, but now came the difficult bit. They explained to her how sometimes if a woman loves a woman very much, or a man loves a man very much, then they can marry each other. “Do you know why we're explaining these things to you, Monkey? I love Steve very very much and he asked me to Marry him. What do you think?”

She stared at Danno for a minuet, then turned to Steve, then back to Danny. “Does this mean Steve gets to be my Daddy as well?” Danny just simply smiled and nodded. She instantly threw herself into Steve's arms and hugged him as tighter as her little body could. Steve was motionless for a few seconds, then he just melted into the embrace, quietly sitting there for a moment before Danny joined in.

Now that everyone knew, Steve and Danny were into the full swing of planning their big day. The already knew who they were going to invite, so the invitations were the first thing to go out. Neither of them wanted a particularly lavish and big ceremony, just their immediate family and the select few of their closest friends were all they felt they needed. Being in Hawaii and given Steve's ongoing battle with trying to break Danny into develop even the smallest hint of appreciation for the state they live in, he pushed Danny into having the wedding on the beach, with all the traditional décor etc. Then thoughts turned to what they would do after the wedding, the party. As they didn't want a big ceremony, they felt it wasn't necessary to have an over the top party, so they decided for a chilled, relaxed get together with a few drinks and a BBQ at Steve's house, which was the biggest.

Suit shopping went surprisingly well in fact. They had both decided, despite the heat, that they wanted the classic black suit and white shirt combo, with each of them opting to add their own little touch to theirs. Steve opted for a modest looking jacket, with an almost grainy effect running through it, with a crisp white shirt, unbuttoned at the top and with no tie. He knew this is how Danny liked to see him when he dressed and it was clear by the almost trance like stare the he was giving Steve. Danny, of course, had a slim black tie, with a jacket that had an almost shiny finish to it and with a white shirt with black stripes down by the button's

Everything was perfect. As they were driving home, they both felt like they were on cloud nine. The weather was perfect, with a soft cooling breeze carrying the distinct salty smell of the sea. They were both sitting next to each others dream partner and life couldn't be better, what with the wedding now only two days away.

Just before Steve pulled into the driveway, he slammed the brakes on which made Danny's jelly beans fly all over the dashboard. "Jesus, Steve! Can a man not enjoy a nice bag of jelly beans in peace and without the need pick them up off the floor?" Danny said, in a humorous voice. "Cake. We haven't got a cake, Danny!". Danny started to crack a smile, which was met by a scornful look from Steve. " Well, with all my powers of foresight, McGarrett, I knew this would be one of the things you would forget to sort. With everything that's been going on lately, I shall let it slip. And this is where I come into play and save the day". He handed Steve a sheet of paper from the file that was sitting on his lap. Steve took it and scanned through it.

"You didn't...." Steve said, with drool almost sliding down his chin. "Oh, I did" replied Danny with a smile and a hint of humor in his voice. He got Steve's favorite type of cake. Chocolate sponge with a cookies 'n' cream filling, topped with raspberries. "Have I ever told you just HOW much I love you Danno?" 

Danny liked the way Steve responded, with that overly cheeky smile. He could stand to mention it more.

As cliché as it sounds, the next few weeks went by an in absolute whirlwind and before they knew it, it was new years eve, their wedding day. Everything was set up on a secluded section of the beach in Waikiki, tucked away from the main tourist part.

It was just Danny, Steve, Chin, Kono, Grace, Mary and Kamekona. They'd wanted it to be a special, intimate moment with their nearest and dearest. They were having the reception back at Steve's house where everyone was invited to attend.

The weather was perfect. The sun was out, but not too hot and there was the calm, comforting sea breeze wafting in. As the official began the ceremony, Steve and Danny had become lost in each others eyes, totally soaking up each and every moment of the day, and only snapping out of their trances to say their “i do's”. As the ceremony ended with the kiss, they turned to face their guests, noticing not a dry eye among them. Even Chin and Kamekona were breaking up.

A few hours later, back at the house, the reception was in full swing. Gracie was off playing with some of her friends and Kamekona was busy dishing up all the food he had prepared for them. Each of their nearest and dearest had took a few moments between them to wish the new couple all the luck, love and happiness for the future before they watched them have their first dance to “My Heart Will Go On”. Danny always had a soft spot for Celine.

As the party drew on, Steve and Danny took it upon themselves to slip out onto the Lanai to have a few quiet moments to themselves.

They perched themselves on some lounge chairs and looking out at the ocean that was illuminated by a full moon. Steve curiously glanced at his watch to check the time. “It's almost midnight Danno, any resolutions?”

Danny looked at him, trying to think of something, and after a few moments, he had it. “You of all people should know that if I say im going to do something, I never get round to doing it. My resolution is to NOT make resolutions because I can never stick to them.” Steve answered back with that laugh that made Danny feel all goey and warm inside. “You know, that's such a typical thing for you to say, but fair nonetheless”

A small silence had formed between them. “You know, I never had a chance to thank you for today. I couldn't have wished to celebrate any other way than the way we did, and with anybody else. I feel complete now, knowing that we're together for life now.” Steve could tell from Danny's voice that he was chocking back tears now.

“Likewise Danno. Now all you need to do now is learn to start picking up your clothes from the bedroom floor.” This was followed by a friendly dig in the arm. “You know that aint never going to happen.”

Steve shut his eyes for a moment so he could listen to the calming sound of the waves that were rolling up the beach. “I'm ready.”

Danny turned and faced what looked like a sleeping Steve. “For what?”

He opened his eyes and answered as simply as he could. “to spend the rest of my life with you.” They took each others hand and gazed into the distance as fireworks started to be lit, signalling the start of new year.

“Happy new year Danno.”


End file.
